


Cabin Fever

by FluffMarshmallow (ResidentEvilNerd98)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Face-Sitting, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:28:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27788989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ResidentEvilNerd98/pseuds/FluffMarshmallow
Summary: "You know, you drive me crazy, mon beau,"
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 1





	Cabin Fever

**Author's Note:**

> This is a reupload of a fic I posted before, but this time it's smutty 
> 
> Visit me on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/himbo-hunter-hadrian)

Snow crunched underfoot, a faint chilly breeze rustled the surrounding trees causing flurries to slowly drift to the ground. The scene looked idyllic, white capped evergreens, the sun causing yellows and pinks to slash the sky, glowing as it dipped below the horizon. Two travellers, a young man and woman, trudged through the frozen forest. Their pace was as hasty as possible, given the deep snow, the young woman huddled her parka around her further, shivering against the biting cold. “Mon beau, c’est gelé. I hope there will be shelter soon.” She said to her partner, teeth threatening to chatter. They had been traveling through the frozen woodland for the past few hours.

Her partner grunted, looking down at her pulling her parka even closer to her. “Don’t worry, hon. If we go by the map we were given, there should be a haven close by.” He smiled at her warmly, “we just have to keep going this way.” She nodded in acquiescence. The cold began to seep into her bones, stiffening her joints. 

The sky began to darken, clouds beginning to build. The trees towering overhead gave the scene a foreboding look, shadows seemingly crawling out from the trunks. The wind picked up, creating flurries from the overhead branches. Snow began to flutter down from above, the heavens releasing its frozen fury to earth below. Worry began to set in, if they didn’t get to the haven soon… 

Roars sounded in the distance, echoing through the trees sending a chill down their spines. Her partner gave a firm look, then grabbed her hand. He took off at a fast pace, her small legs struggling to keep up. “Erebus…” She huffed out, the cold stealing her breath. “I-I cannot breathe, please slow down!” She stopped, bending over to catch what little breath she could.

Erebus looked back to see her hunched over. He ran to her, an apology forming on his lips. Before he could speak, however, the roars sounded again. Closer this time. She straightened, looking Erebus in the eyes. She saw the same fear in them that she felt. Glancing around his surroundings, he spoke, “stay right behind me, they’re close. The map tells me that the haven is just a few hundred feet away.” He paused, taking her hand gently. “We go slowly, try to make as little noise as possible. Once the haven is in sight, we run. Ok?”

She bit her lip, nodding. He gave a warm, encouraging smile. He reached behind his belt, pulling his weapon from behind. An elegantly designed staff, coloured black with silver designs. He turned, beginning to walk ahead. She moved behind him quickly, head and eyes darting all around. 

They walked for only a minute before the roars sounded again. Glancing behind her, she gasped loudly. Erebus looked back to see an inky, black miasma bubbling out of the ground. Before she could blink, Erebus grabbed her hand again. “C’mon, quickly!” She nodded hastily, making an attempt to keep pace. 

They sprinted as fast as they could through the snow, falling harder now; flakes thick and heavy. The cold stole their breaths with every pace. Soon, the lights shining from the haven were visible. Relief surged through her at its sight, their goal within reach. She was pushed ahead, stumbling slightly from the sudden force. She spun to find Erebus readying to defend an incoming attack. “Venere! Run for the haven! I’ll be fine.” He shouted, bracing for the impact.

She started running again before an idea popped into her mind, opening her pack, she hastily tried to find some flares she was given for this occasion. Her rummaging found purchase, she pulled out two of the steel canisters. Pulling off the cap, she struck the flare alight. A bright, silver light erupted from the exposed end. Shielding her eyes, she threw the flare in Erebus’ direction. He stilled for a moment, the monster he was fighting recoiling in agony. He wasted no time in retreating. Holding his weapon to his side, he turned toward his partner and together, they ran toward the haven. 

They only managed a few feet when she heard a loud thud and a groan. She stopped to find her partner on the ground, holding his ankle in pain. “Erebus!” She shouted, running to help him up. “Quickly, lean on me. We are so close!” Taking her shoulder, he held out his other hand for the flare she was still carrying. She handed it over, and he wasted no time in lighting it up. They shuffled closer to the haven, Erebus holding the flare out to the side, warding off the monsters.

Eventually their feet touched solid rock, the runes etched into the surface glowing brightly. Erebus threw the flare back into the woods, no longer needing its service. He took in his surroundings, then pointed to something on the other side. Venere followed his gaze, spotting a solid wooden structure looming in the dark. “Est-ce un chalet?” Erebus nodded, smiling. Careful of the pain Erebus was in, they made their way over. 

Realising they were at its back, they walked around, trying the front door. Locked. Erebus speculated there might be a spare key hidden nearby, “me and dad always kept one under the welcome mat.” He said, looking down and, indeed, spotting a mat in front of the door. Leaning him against the wall, his partner bent down to pull the mat up. Much to her surprise, he was right! There lay a key. Picking it up quickly, she slid it into the lock. 

With a satisfying click, the door swung open. Taking her companion by the shoulder again, they entered. The room was dark, save for the dim light outside shining in. She spotted a chair, shuffling toward and lowering her partner into it gently. When he was seated, she closed the door and locked it, then began feeling along the walls to, hopefully, find a light switch. It only took a mere few seconds before she felt what she was looking for and flicked the switch on. Immediately, warm light spread through the room, revealing a very rustic, cosy looking living space. The immediate left of the door was a comfy looking linen sofa with an end table and a table lamp. In front of that sat a low coffee table, decorated with a vase of flowers. Along the walls, a beautiful darkwood, were many paintings. Portraits of the surrounding woodland and some of a coastal location she could assume was Galdin Quay. Further along she noted a door, and to the right of that she saw a large queen sized bed. The quilt looked to be feather down, with plump pillows and cushions. 

Looking back to the living space, she noted a kitchen area. A small space, but with enough to whip up even large meals. Hastily, she moved to the kitchen, hoping that whoever owned this luxurious space had left behind some canned foods for them to eat. Looking through the overhead cupboards, she was surprised to have been met with a few bags of dried rice and pasta, many canned goods she sought after and even fresher foods, like soft bread. Closing those cupboards, she searched low. Opening one door revealed a refrigerator, stocked full with fresh fruits, vegetables, milk and juice. 

A groan pulled her out of her reverie, poking her head up to notice her partner trying to remove his boot. Hurrying over to him, she gently removed the vase atop the coffee table, placing it next on the end table, then she dragged the coffee table over to where he sat. Moving to the bed, she took a cushion to put on the table. Gingerly, Venere took her partner’s leg and placed it atop the cushion. The relief immediately showed on his face, causing her to hide a small smile. She unlaced the boot, slipping it off slowly, then rolled off the sock to reveal a very swollen ankle. “Mon dieu.” She whispered, eyes widening slightly at the sight. “I don’t think there is any ice, I did not find a freezer. I do not know what I should do, Erebus.”

Her partner lowered his head, face contorting in thought. A quiet moment passed before he said, “have a look behind that door. It could be a pantry. Maybe there might be something to use in there.” She nodded, standing and moving to the door. Opening it revealed not a pantry, but instead a bathroom. She grinned at the sight, while she might not be able to get ice, a cold compress made from cold water and a washcloth would work just fine. “There is electricity and plumbing in this chalet. We are lucky, mon beau.”  
Turning the light on inside, she looked about for a washcloth, finding one draped over the bathtub. Taking the washcloth and turning on the faucet, she held the cloth underneath until it became fully saturated. Taking the now soaked cloth back out to Erebus, she gently pressed the makeshift compress against his ankle. Erebus hissed slightly at the contact, but didn’t attempt to pull his leg away. Erebus then placed his hand over hers, holding the compress in place himself. “I guess you should get comfortable. Judging by that weather out there, we’re stuck here for the night.” He said, gesturing with his free hand at her gear. Nodding, she stood to remove her outerwear. After removing her parka, backpack and boots, she moved to help Erebus remove his own gear. 

Removing his own parka, she was surprised to find he was wearing only a shirt underneath. “Do you not wear a sweater or something warmer?” She asked, exasperated at his wardrobe choice. “You are from a tropical island, you would think the cold would be terrible for you.” He simply shrugged, arguing that the parka alone was warm enough. Shaking her head, she removed his other boot. Placing their gear by the front door, she walked back to him still nursing the swelling. She suggested he be moved to the bed to properly rest. 

Lowering his foot, he held out his arm for Venere to take. Rolling her eyes, she walked over to take it. Erebus hobbled over to the bed, not even pulling the covers back before he flopped on to it. “Will you let me pull the covers back, mon beau?” Venere sighed exasperatedly, pushing him over a little to move the cover back. Once everything was ready, Erebus didn’t hesitate to crawl underneath, nestling himself in the warmth. She smiled at the sight, finding it adorable. She shook her head, they were stuck in this cabin until the weather and the night cleared. “Erebus, before you can think about sleeping, we need to eat.” She said, walking back over to the kitchen. “And get a fire started so we do not freeze.” He sat up, lamenting how he was ‘loath to be unable to help’. She assured him it was fine and went off to prepare some sort of dinner.

An half hour later, she had the food cooking and the fireplace lit, the warmth and smell flowing through the structure. Erebus’ stomach growled, demanding it be fed. He blushed as Venere chuckled, making it clear she heard. She assured him that dinner was almost done, but she handed him their rations to hold him over. He thanked her, eating only some of them slowly. A few minutes later, Venere announced dinner was done, placing it into bowls and walking back over to Erebus. She gave one to him, which he took gratefully. Looking at it he commented, “Boiled rice, rehydrated vegetables and chicken seasoning.” He took a spoonful, chewing it around before his face lit up in delight. “This is good!” He said around a mouthful, swallowing it gratefully and taking another spoonful. She slapped his arm, telling him off for being a hog. He smiled bashfully, apologising but continuing to praise her cooking. She blushed deeply, trying not to appear too flustered by his compliments. After they’d finished eating, thirds for Erebus, Venere rooted through her bag for her phone. Turning on the display, she saw there was no signal present. Chancing it anyway, she tried to dial Viktoria. She waited for it to start ringing, only to be told by an automated voice that there was no signal. She hung up the phone, opening the curtains to see a blizzard in full swing. “Putain de merde!” She swore at the sight. “There is a blizzard outside.” She dropped the curtain, turning back to Erebus removing his shirt. She tried to not stare at the sight, seeing his taut abs flexing when his arms lifted. “Well,” he said after he dropped his shirt to the floor. “I guess we should just sleep the night away and see how it is in the morning. I don’t know about you, but I’m exhausted.” He punctuated his sentence by yawning. 

She nodded her head in agreement, walking over to the bed. She pulled back the covers and settled herself in, feeling Erebus’ warmth already. She switched out the lights and wished him sweet dreams. He wished her the same, lowering himself into a comfortable position and closing his eyes to drift off. Minutes passed, Venere finding herself unable to sleep. She supposed trying to settle in bed next to your crush was difficult. Her situation was made even worse when she felt Erebus’ arm brush hers in his sleep, being reminded just how close he was to her.

She heard a heavy sigh, sounds of shuffling and a light groan as Erebus wriggled to make himself more comfortable. A few silent moments passed when she heard Erebus quietly ask, "Are you awake?" Her eyes widened, thinking he’d gone to sleep but grunted in response, not moving from the position she was laying in. She felt her bed partner move, feeling the mattress dip slightly as he propped himself up on his arm. 

“Is that a yes or a snore?” he quipped sassily. 

Venere released a breath she didn’t know she was holding as she whispered out her answer, a barely audible ‘yes’. 

Erebus hummed as he went to lay on his back, Venere looking at him from the corner of her eye, seeing his silhouetted form outlined in the dark. She noted he had one arm resting behind his neck, seeing the shadowed bicep bulge in the dark. Sighing, Venere leaned over to flip on the lamp beside the bed. Warm light flooded the room, hurting her eyes slightly as she turned to Erebus. She saw a questioning look in his eyes and before she could psyche herself out, threw the covers back a little bit and manoeuvred to straddle his waist. He opened his mouth to voice his question, but Venere placed a finger to his lips; silencing him. 

"You know, you drive me crazy, mon beau," she said suddenly, causing an even more confused look to grace Erebus' face. She began to rub her finger across his lips, stroking the soft flesh she had admired for far too long. She eventually took her finger away, leaning down to bring herself closer to him. Erebus sat up to meet her, her hair falling forward and tickling his cheeks. 

Their lips met halfway, teeth bumping clumsily before skin settled against skin, Venere's eyes fluttering closed as she instantly felt the softness she had always imagined, bringing her hands up to Erebus' jaw to pull him closer. She began to move her lips against his, prompting Erebus to do the same. Chancing it, Venere darted her tongue through her lips, poking at Erebus' gently, causing him to gladly part his own to allow her entry. Their tongues wrestled, Venere revelling in the taste of his mouth, when she began to feel light headed. Pulling back mournfully, she took a deep breath, opening her eyes to see Erebus' grin. 

"How long have you wanted to do that?" he asked, his grin never faltering. "Not that I'm complaining, babe, but uh.. this isn't exactly our bed." he said sheepishly. Venere simply gave him a look with a raised eyebrow, lips pursed. He went to speak again, but Venere leant down quickly, taking his lips in a kiss again before he could open his mouth.

She darted her tongue into his mouth again at his invitation, moaning in her throat at the feeling. She had dreamed of moments like these, although her dreams would usually involve less clothing. Gently, she began to grind her hips against his, the movement now causing Erebus to moan as she teased his hardening shaft through his trousers, a small smile growing on her face at his positive responses. She leaned back, forcibly breaking their kiss, to look at him again. She loved his face, loved seeing the various expressions that adorned it. Her hands, which had been resting on his shoulders, slowly trailed their way down over his body, feeling every swell of his muscles on their path to his waist. She began to undo the button and fly on his trousers, fingers working quickly and deftly, Erebus raising his hips to allow them to slide down to his thighs. 

He sat up suddenly, pulling his shirt off and throwing it in a random direction while she drank in his form. The tattoo of the snakes spiralling his arms and meeting on his chest always caught her eye, marvelling at the beauty of the linework when her eyes caught the long scar carved across the length of his torso; she made a mental note to pay that some attention. Lifting her eyes, she saw Erebus giving her a lustful stare as he reached for the hem of her own shirt. She lifted her arms, allowing him to pull the clothing off her small frame, again tossing it away. Immediately she saw his eyes rove over her body, his hands caressing her sides, up along her back, trailing a path over her shoulders before placing his hands firmly on her breasts, still covered by a sports bra. 

He began to slowly massage the flesh, giving gentle squeezes as she moaned at the action, feeling his hardness straining against his underwear. She leaned down to kiss along his jaw, nibbling at his ear as he kissed along her neck, his hands working wonders on her sensitive flesh. She reached down his underwear when his strong hands stopped her firmly. He gave a smirk she could only describe as ‘sexy’ as he said, “Nuh uh, babe, I’m not going first.” His voice sounded rough and low, with a gravelly undertone. 

“Sit on my face?” he blushed after asking, almost as if he was unsure of her response. She smiled, kissing him again as she, mournfully, moved her hands to her trousers only to find Erebus’ already working the button open, pulling them down quickly, taking her own underwear along with them. 

She felt the cooler cabin air brush against her wet heat, causing her to shiver slightly with a sigh of pleasure. She saw Erebus’ eyes locked onto her, his tongue darting past his lips, wetting them slightly, feeling his hands grab her behind as he began to push her toward him. Carefully, and awkwardly, Venere situated herself closer to Erebus’ head, hearing him quietly say, “Damn you’re beautiful.” She felt him circle his arms around her waist as she held tight to the headboard, a gasp escaping her as she felt Erebus’ tongue take a tentative lick, hearing his moans of delight when he picked up his pace. It took all her willpower not to grind against his mouth, enjoying the feeling of his wide tongue on her folds. A louder gasp left her when he inserted in a finger, hearing him groan at the feeling.

“Fuck, you’re tight,” he commented, his voice sounder rougher. “Tell me what you want, babe,” he added, sliding his finger in and out of her, his thumb circling her clit as she felt his tongue delve in again. He continued his ministrations, adding a second finger and increasing his pace. 

“Erebus...” Venere moaned, feeling a tight pressure building up, like a coil ready to snap. “Faster, please,” she said breathily, moving her hips in time with his movements, feeling him replace his thumb with his tongue on her clit, his fingers pumping faster. She let out a long moan as she felt the tightness become stronger, the pressure building inside, “Erebus, I’m…” She barely heard him groan gutterly, picking up his pace further. She felt weightless when the pressure released, her orgasm washing over her, her breath coming short and fast, her whole body quivering with the pleasure. 

Erebus’ tongue didn’t cease, lapping up the fruits of his labour. Shakily, Venere lifted herself from him, seeing his lips swollen and his face red. He gave her a smirk. “You taste like honey, kinda want more,” he quipped, the smirk growing bigger. She leaned down to kiss him, one hand taking him by the cheek to steady them, tasting herself on his lips as her other hand travelled down, feeling the throbbing hardness threatening to burst from his underwear. She gave a gentle stroke through the fabric, Erebus moaning loudly into her mouth as she continued to kiss him. Breaking away, moving down his body, pulling his underwear with her, his thick cock falling flat against his stomach. She marvelled at the sight, taking it in one hand, her touch delicate as it twitched at the contact, beginning to stroke him gently, revealing the red, swollen head, rivulets of pre-cum dripping down. 

“Mon dieu.” Much like Erebus, she licked her lips in anticipation, continuing to stroke him as she moved herself closer. Erebus closed his hand around hers, his breath coming faster, a hooded look in his eyes. “Let me treat you, mon beau,” she said, bringing her face closer to his, pressing a gentle kiss to the engorged head. “You saved my life.” 

Erebus let his hand fall away, giving her a slight nod. Holding his cock with an open hand, she gave a lick up the hard shaft, making sure to taste him fully. She closed her lips around the head, taking him into her mouth, jerking his cock as she sucked. Erebus threw his head back with a long moan, his hands threading through her hair.

She released his cock from her mouth with a pop, kissing the head as she stroked him faster. This time, he stopped her fully, dragging her up to kiss her. “As much as I love watching you,” he said when they broke apart, “I really want to feel you.” 

She smiled at him, kissing him, her tongue exploring his mouth. “We do not have any protection, mon beau," she stated as the thought flew through her mind. “We must be careful.” 

Erebus nodded, placing kisses along her collarbone, finally undoing her bra; taking one breast into his mouth, Venere moaned as he nipped and sucked at the sensitive flesh. “You lead then, babe,” he told her, his hands roaming her body. “I’ll let you know.” 

Venere breathed out, taking his cock into her hand, giving him a few long strokes as she lined herself up, lowering herself down, taking him into her inch by inch. Erebus moaned a long ‘fuck’ when he settled in fully, Venere going still, letting herself accommodate him. Eventually she began to move, feeling his cock slide in and out. 

“Oh!” she gasped, leaning forward against him to not cause him pain. She moved slowly, watching him carefully to make sure he was comfortable. 

Erebus opened his, giving her a warm, loving smile as he leaned up to kiss her. “You can go faster, babe.” He said into her mouth, moaning again as he continued their kiss. She picked up her pace, bouncing on him , the motion causing them to come apart, Erebus instead taking a breast into his mouth again, his hand taking the other. Venere moved her hand over her clit, rubbing it as she kept her speed, the tightness building in her again. Only a few moments later did she come undone, gasping into the air, Erebus moaned loudly when he felt her clamp onto him. 

“Babe, I..” He couldn’t finish his warning, the pleasure he felt consuming his whole being. Venere heard, moving faster before pulling off him, taking him quickly into her hand and jerking him as he released onto his stomach, his breathing languid and heavy as she worked him through his own orgasm. 

After a quiet moment, Venere got up, heading toward the bathroom. “Where’re you going, babe?” Erebus called after her, turning his head lazily to face her direction.

“I’m going to pee quickly, then get a cloth to clean us up,” she replied, opening the bathroom door and switching on the light. She completed her ablutions, taking a washcloth and soaking it under warm water. Taking a towel also, she went back into the main room to find Erebus laying on his back, staring up at the ceiling. He turned to face her as she returned to him, sitting next to him and gently washing his fluids from him, drying him with the towel she brought. When she was satisfied he was clean, she stood again, only to have Erebus pull her down onto him. 

“You’re not going anywhere,” he said with a smile. “C’mon, lay down.” 

Venere dropped the cloth and towel, gently climbing over him to where she lay before, finding her discarded underwear. Putting them on, she turned to find Erebus had done the same, climbing back into bed with him and pulling the covers over them both. She switched out the lights, shuffling over to him, and resting her head gently onto his chest, hearing his heart steadying. She sighed contentedly, closing her eyes as exhaustion took over, hearing Erebus do the same before she was lost in blissful darkness.


End file.
